f1fandomcom-20200222-history
The Formula 1 Wiki:Project Drivers
The following is a non-exhaustive list of Formula One drivers past and present. Red-links haven't been started yet. Blue-links exist but may still need work. If you come across a driver article without a career results template, please mark it with the category "Project Career Results" so that the members of Project Career Results can add one. Article design Driver pages should have an (with capital D), a short intro, then as much career detail as possible. Required parameters for the infobox can be found at . Following this, an F1 career history, statistics and race wins (if applicable). Then, their career results. To end the article, a list of websites (such as their personal website and their page on Wikipedia; and if info is taken from Manipe F1, the driver's page on Manipe F1 the year should be listed in the external links), followed by a list of categories (Such as their teams, themselves, etc...), and a Defaultsort. Examples: Fernando Alonso, Nico Rosberg, Jochen Rindt. A preload template exists for these pages – on starting a new page, click the "Drivers" button at the top of the edit window and fill in the blanks. Order of Importance * World Champions * Current Drivers * Successful drivers (i.e. runners-up and third place in WDC) * Other notable drivers (i.e. winners, drivers who succumbed in fatal accidents) * Point-scorers * The rest of the drivers List of drivers Champions *Rubens Barrichello *Riccardo Patrese *Jarno Trulli *David Coulthard *Giancarlo Fisichella *Michele Alboreto *Andrea de Cesaris *Gerhard Berger *Jean Alesi *Nick Heidfeld *Mark Webber *Jacques Laffite *Ralf Schumacher *René Arnoux *Martin Brundle *Johnny Herbert *Thierry Boutsen *Derek Warwick *Heinz-Harald Frentzen *Felipe Massa *Olivier Panis *John Watson *Eddie Irvine *Jean-Pierre Jarier *Carlos Reutemann *Eddie Cheever *Clay Regazzoni *Keke Rosberg *Pierluigi Martini *Patrick Tambay *Jacky Ickx *Ronnie Peterson *Damon Hill *John Surtees *Chris Amon *Jo Bonnier *Philippe Alliot *Alan Jones *Jochen Mass *Jody Scheckter *Piercarlo Ghinzani *Denny Hulme *Nico Rosberg *Mika Salo *Elio de Angelis *Jos Verstappen *Bruce McLaren *Stefan Johansson *Jo Siffert *Jackie Stewart *Pedro Diniz *Ivan Capelli *Ukyo Katayama *Patrick Depailler *Arturo Merzario *Juan Pablo Montoya *Lewis Hamilton *James Hunt *Heikki Kovalainen *Jean-Pierre Beltoise *Pedro de la Rosa *Dan Gurney *Takuma Sato *Marc Surer *Adrian Sutil *Maurice Trintignant *Jonathan Palmer *Aguri Suzuki *Sebastian Vettel *Bertrand Gachot *Bruno Giacomelli *Vitantonio Liuzzi *Stefano Modena *Hans-Joachim Stuck *Vittorio Brambilla *Mauricio Gugelmin *Satoru Nakajima *Timo Glock *Alessandro Nannini *Gabriele Tarquini *Alex Caffi *Robert Kubica *Nicola Larini *Roberto Moreno *Carlos Pace *Jim Clark *Didier Pironi *Teo Fabi *JJ Lehto *Gianni Morbidelli *Alex Wurz *Stirling Moss *Gilles Villeneuve *Henri Pescarolo *Derek Daly *Jochen Rindt *Mark Blundell *Érik Comas *Olivier Grouillard *Rolf Stommelen *Jean-Pierre Jabouille *Hector Rebaque *Pedro Rodríguez *Luca Badoer *Richie Ginther *Innes Ireland *Harry Schell *Phil Hill *Manfred Winkelhock *Sébastien Buemi *Philippe Streiff *Jackie Oliver *Jean Behra *Juan Manuel Fangio *Mike Hailwood *Christian Klien *Roy Salvadori *Yannick Dalmas *Lorenzo Bandini *Éric Bernard *François Cevert *Christian Danner *Masten Gregory *Mike Hawthorn *Christijan Albers *Jaime Alguersuari *Mauro Baldi *Kamui Kobayashi *Alex Zanardi *Christian Fittipaldi *Howden Ganley *Jan Lammers *Brett Lunger *Vitaly Petrov *Tom Pryce *Karl Wendlinger *Tony Brooks *Emanuele Pirro *Louis Rosier *Andrea de Adamich *Mike Spence *Wilson Fittipaldi *Rupert Keegan *Ricardo Zonta *Nino Farina *Brian Henton *Tiago Monteiro *Eliseo Salazar *Tim Schenken *Peter Collins *Marc Gené *Kazuki Nakajima *Luigi Villoresi *Bernd Schneider *Chico Serra *Trevor Taylor *Alberto Ascari *Peter Gethin *Shinji Nakano *Peter Revson *Ricardo Rosset *Mike Beuttler *Carel Godin de Beaufort *Narain Karthikeyan *Pedro Lamy *Gunnar Nilsson *Luis Perez-Sala *Tora Takagi *Robert Manzon *Bob Anderson *Raul Boesel *David Brabham *Piers Courage *José Froilán González *Huub Rothengatter *Bruno Senna *Wolfgang von Trips *Enrique Bernoldi *Harald Ertl *Roberto Guerrero *Tony Maggs *Eric van de Poele *Giancarlo Baghetti *Stefan Bellof *Cristiano da Matta *Andrea Montermini *Nelson Piquet jr. *Scott Speed *Paul Belmondo *Sébastien Bourdais *Ian Burgess *Tarso Marques *Reine Wisell *Johnny Claes *Jan Magnussen *Luigi Musso *Johnny Cecotto *Anthony Davidson *Nanni Galli *Silvio Moser *Derek Bell *Prince Bira *Emmanuel de Graffenried *Paul di Resta *Nico Hülkenberg *Pastor Maldonado *Gregor Foitek *Sergio Pérez *Lucien Bianchi *Adrián Campos *François Hesnault *Oscar Larrauri *Gastón Mazzacane *Ian Scheckter *Piero Taruffi *Sakon Yamamoto *Julian Bailey *Fabrizio Barbazza *Zsolt Baumgartner *Horace Gould *François Migault *Antônio Pizzonia *Alex Ribeiro *Rikky von Opel *Richard Attwood *Louis Chiron *Jérôme d'Ambrosio *Lucas Di Grassi *Olivier Gendebien *Hans Herrmann *Ken Wharton *Cliff Allison *Gianmaria Bruni *Guy Edwards *Corrado Fabi *Taki Inoue *Lella Lombardi *Roberto Mières *Larry Perkins *Giorgio Scarlatti *Alex Yoong *Beppe Gabbiani *Allan McNish *Pierre-Henri Raphanel *Felice Bonetto *Emilio de Villota *Mark Donohue *Johnny Dumfries *André Pilette *Brian Redman *Ludovico Scarfiotti *Esteban Tuero *Justin Wilson *Peter Arundell *Paolo Barilla *Hans Binder *Slim Borgudd *Luciano Burti *Martin Donnelly *George Eaton *Ralph Firman *Ron Flockhart *Chico Godia *Stuart Lewis-Evans *Lance Macklin *John Miles *Daniel Ricciardo *Danny Sullivan *Ian Ashley *Ronnie Bucknum *Eugenio Castellotti *Dave Charlton *Bob Evans *Pascal Fabre *George Follmer *Yves Giraud-Cabantous *Claudio Langes *Geoff Lees *Guy Ligier *Willy Mairesse *Patrick Nève *Giorgio Pantano *Johnny Servoz-Gavin *André Simon *Peter Whitehead *Michael Andretti *Pedro Chaves *Vic Elford *Philippe Étançelin *Jack Fairman *Jim Hall *Pete Lovely *David Purley *Vern Schuppan *Wolfgang Seidel *Siegfried Stohr *Dave Walker *Chris Irwin *Onofre Marimón *Helmut Marko *Alex Soler-Roig *Gijs van Lennep *Rodger Ward *Kenny Acheson *Tony Bettenhausen *Bob Bondurant *Jean-Christophe Boullion *Karun Chandhok *Robert Doornbos *Paul Frère *Patrick Friesacher *Romain Grosjean *Loris Kessel *Karl Kling *Carlos Menditéguy *Reg Parnell *Troy Ruttman *Jacques Swaters *Ricardo Zunino *Olivier Beretta *Allen Berg *Tony Brise *Jimmy Bryan *Andrea Chiesa *Jimmy Daywalt *Frank Gardner *Jo Gartner *Bruce Halford *Gene Hartley *Giovanni Lavaggi *Jackie Lewis *John Love *Umberto Maglioli *Luigi Piotti *Jim Rathmann *Paul Russo *Tony Settember *Henry Taylor *Volker Weidler *Fred Agabashian *Élie Bayol *Alan Brown *Rudi Fischer *Jean-Marc Gounon *David Hobbs *Eddie Johnson *Perry McCarthy *Brian Naylor *Johnnie Parsons *Ricardo Rodríguez *Carroll Shelby *Moises Solana *Enrico Bertaggia *Duane Carter *Chuck Daigh *Jimmy Davies *Don Freeland *Bob Gerard *Gerino Gerini *Sam Hanks *Paul Hawkins *Boy Hayje *Al Herman *Ingo Hoffmann *Chico Landi *Michel Leclère *Andy Linden *Sergio Mantovani *Tony Marsh *Riccardo Paletti *Mike Parkes *Cesare Perdisa *Ian Raby *Johnny Thomson *Mike Wilds *Tom Belsø *Bob Christie *Hermano da Silva Ramos *Luigi Fagioli *Cliff Griffith *David Kennedy *Pierre Levegh *Ken McAlpine *Franck Montagny *Massimiliano Papis *Eddie Russo *Eddie Sachs *Domenico Schiattarella *Alan Stacey *Bob Sweikert *Johnnie Tolan *Tony Trimmer *Joachim Winkelhock *Roelof Wunderink *Renzo Zorzi *Manny Ayulo *Skip Barber *Edgar Barth *Johnny Boyd *Ivor Bueb *Bernard Collomb *Fritz d'Orey *Duke Dinsmore *Walt Faulkner *Pat Flaherty *A.J. Foyt *Ignazio Giunti *Keith Greene *Bill Homeier *Al Keller *Leo Kinnunen *Jack McGrath *Emanuele Naspetti *Pat O'Connor *Danny Ongais *Dick Rathmann *Jimmy Reece *Franco Rol *Consalvo Sanesi *Hap Sharp *John Taylor *Sam Tingle *Bill Vukovich *Fred Wacker *Chuck Weyant *Conny Andersson *Henry Banks *Michael Bleekemolen *Eric Brandon *Clemar Bucci *Tommy Byrne *John Campbell-Jones *Ray Crawford *Mário de Araújo Cabral *Maria Theresa De Filippis *Alfonso de Portago *Ed Elisian *Nasif Estéfano *George Fonder *Gene Force *Patrick Gaillard *Miguel Angel Guerra *Duncan Hamilton *Walt Hansgen *Peter Hirt *Jerry Hoyt *Nicolas Kiesa *Danny Kladis *Mikko Kozarowitsky *Jud Larson *Lamberto Leoni *Jim McWithey *Gerhard Mitter *Gino Munaron *David Murray *Duke Nalon *Al Pease *Teddy Pilette *Jacques Pollet *Raymond Sommer *Chuck Stevenson *Hans Stuck *Marshall Teague *Shorty Templeman *Mike Thackwell *Jack Turner *Nino Vaccarella *Bob Veith *Leroy Warriner *Spider Webb *Dempsey Wilson *Gerry Ashmore *Michael Bartels *Gino Bianco *Toni Branca *Chris Bristow *Roberto Bussinello *Giulio Cabianca *Bill Cheesbourg *George Connor *Art Cross *Colin Davis *Peter de Klerk *Charles de Tornaco *Len Duncan *Paul Emery *Johnny Fedricks *Norberto Fontana *Tony Gaze *Jackie Holmes *Yuji Ide *Johnny Kay *Gérard Larrousse *Mike Magill *Michel May *Chet Miller *Mike Nazaruk *Tim Parnell *Alessandro Pesenti-Rossi *Charles Pic *Jackie Pretorius *Lance Reventlow *Richard Robarts *Jean-Louis Schlesser *Otto Stuppacher *Len Sutton *Jean-Éric Vergne *Ottorino Volonterio *Peter Walker *Carlo Abate *Giovanna Amati *Keith Andrews *Frank Armi *Bill Aston *Joe Barzda *Tony Bonadies *Bill Brack *Gianfranco Brancatelli *Eitel Cantoni *Piero Carini *Eugène Chaboud *Jay Chamberlain *Alberto Colombo *Franco Comotti *Jorge Daponte *Bernard de Dryver *Jean-Denis Délétraz *José Dolhem *Tomáš Enge *Carl Forberg *Franco Forini *Divina Galica *Billy Garrett *Geki *Elmer George *Paul Goldsmith *Hubert Hahne *Cuth Harrison *Theo Helfrich *Bill Holland *Jimmy Jackson *Joe James *Ken Kavanagh *Eddie Keizan *Helmuth Koinigg *Les Leston *Bayliss Levrett *Roberto Lippi *Guy Mairesse *Ernie McCoy *Johnny McDowell *John Nicholson *Cal Niday *Hideki Noda *Ernest Pieterse *Paul Pietsch *David Piper *Roland Ratzenberger *Tony Rolt *Bill Schindler *Bob Scott *Doug Serrurier *Brian Shawe Taylor *Tony Shelly *George Tichenor *Bobby Unser *Jacques Villeneuve sr. *Lee Wallard *George Abecassis *Philippe Adams *George Amick *Red Amick *Chuck Arnold *Bobby Ball *Buzz Barton *Georges Berger *Clemente Biondetti *Pablo Birger *Trevor Blokdyk *Bill Boyd *Gary Brabham *Ernesto Brambilla *Don Branson *Walt Brown *Bill Cantrell *Ettore Chimeri *Kevin Cogan *Bob Cortner *Chris Craft *Jim Crawford *Tony Crook *Geoff Crossley *Jorge de Bagration *Giovanni de Riu *Max de Terra *Alejandro de Tomaso *Bill DeVore *Ken Downing *Paddy Driver *Rex Easton *Bernie Ecclestone *Don Edmunds *Jack Ensley *Mike Fisher *John Fitch *Giorgio Francia *Dick Frazier *Hiroshi Fushida *Nestor Garcia-Veiga *Dick Gibson *Potsy Goacher *Cecil Green *Bobby Grim *Brian Gubby *David Hampshire *Naoki Hattori *Allen Heath *Willi Heeks *Mack Hellings *Kazuyoshi Hoshino *Tom Jones *Joe Kelly *Hans Klenk *Ernst Klodwig *Rudolf Krause *Kurt Kuhnke *Franck Lagorce *Tony Lanfranchi *Hermann Lang *Roger Laurent *Chris Lawrence *Neville Lederle *Arthur Legat *Henri Louveau *George Lynch *Damien Magee *Leslie Marr *Eugène Martin *Johnny Mauro *François Mazet *Bernard Nacke *Massimo Natili *Tiff Needell *Jac Nelleman *Brausch Niemann *Rodney Nuckey *Danny Oakes *Jim Packard *Torsten Palm *Roger Penske *Renato Pirocchi *Dennis Poore *Sam Posey *Charles Pozzi *Ernesto Prinoth *David Prophet *Dieter Quester *Bobby Rahal *Jim Rigsby *Chuck Rodee *Mauri Rose *Lloyd Ruby *Carl Scarborough *Heinz Schiller *Jo Schlesser *Rob Schroeder *Archie Scott-Brown *Piero Scotti *Günther Seiffert *Doc Shanebrook *Gaetano Starrabba *Andy Sutcliffe *Toshio Suzuki *Noritake Takahara *Bill Taylor *Mike Taylor *André Testut *Alfonso Thiele *Toni Ulmen *Jerry Unser *Alberto Uria *Basil van Rooyen *Robin Widdows *Eppie Wietzes *Roger Williamson *Vic Wilson *Walt Ader *Kurt Adolff *Kurt Ahrens *Ray Allen *Emil Andres *Marco Apicella *Peter Ashdown *Johnny Baldwin *Marcel Balsa *John Barber *Giorgio Bassi *Erwin Bauer *Asdrúbal Bayardo *Don Beauman *Antonio Bernardo *Werner Bickel *Art Bisch *Harry Blanchard *Hans Blees *Alex Blignaut *Menato Boffa *Edwald Boisitz *Roberto Bonomi *Juan Manuel Bordeu *Luki Botha *Giovanni Bracco *Tom Bridger *Peter Broeker *Warwick Brown *Adolf Brudes *Luis Bueno *Mike Burch *Marvin Burke *Phil Cade *Keith Campbell *John Cannon *Willard Cantrell *Neal Carter *Colin Chapman *Joie Chitwood *David Clapham *Bob Cleberg *Bud Clemons *Hal Cole *Russ Congdon *George Constantine *John Cordts *Alberto Crespo *Antonio Creus *Larry Crockett *Alain de Changy *Luigi De Filippis *Casimiro de Oliveira *Ernie De Vos *Frank Dochnal *Bob Drake *Piero Drogo *Lee Drollinger *Geoff Duke *Ted Duncan *Piero Dusio *Kenny Eaton *Paul England *Carlo Facetti *Milt Fankhouser *William Ferguson *Ludwig Fischer *Theo Fitzau *Jan Flinterman *Myron Fohr *Philip Fotheringham-Parker *Carlo Franchi *Joe Fry *Andy Furci *Giancarlo Gagliardi *Fred Gamble *Oscar Gávez *Joe Giba *Helmut Glöckler *Christian Goethals *Óscar González *Aldo Gordini *Bob Gregg *Georges Grignard *André Guelfi *Peter Hahn *Keith Hall *Norm Hall *Red Hamilton *Mike Harris *Masahiro Hasemi *Hans Heyer *Gary Hocking *Norm Houser *Chuck Hulse *Jim Hurtubise *Gus Hutchison *Jesús Iglesias *John James *Max Jean *Tony Jefferies *Keith St John *Leslie Johnson *Van Johnson *Bruce Johnstone *Juan Jover *Oswald Karch *Jean Kerguen *Bruce Kessler *Russ Klar *Ray Knepper *Willi Krakau *Masami Kuwashima *Robert la Caze *Jean-Louis Lafosse *Adolf Lang *Alberto Rodriguez Larreta *Chuck Leighton *Mark Light *Ralph Liguori *Ricardo Londoño *Ernst Loof *Roger Loyer *Jean Lucas *Jean Lucienbonnet *Erik Lundgren *Frank Luptow *Mike MacDowel *Herbert MacKay-Fraser *Bill Mackey *Johnny Mantz *Cy Marshall *Gianni Marzotto *Tim Mayer *Brian McGuire *John McNicol *Graham McRae *Harry Merkel *Ken Miles *André Milhoux *Al Miller *Manfred Mohr *Thomas Monarch *Peter Monteverdi *Robin Montgomerie-Charrington *Johnny Moorhouse *Dave Morgan *Bill Moss *Earl Motter *Herbert Muller *Frank Mundy *Roy Neuman *Helmut Niedermayr *Robert O'Brien *Mike Oliver *Karl Oppitzhauser *Arthur Owen *Nello Pagani *Jiggs Peters *Josef Peters *Alfredo Piàn *François Picard *Marvin Pifer *Ben Pon *Ralph Pratt *Clive Puzey *Brian Raubenheimer *Ray Reed *Alan Rees *Dick Reese *Gordon Reid *John Rhodes *Ken Richardson *Fritz Riess *John Riseley-Prichard *Johnny Roberts *Hal Robson *Francis Rochat *Alan Rollinson *Bertil Roos *Bud Rose *Ebb Rose *Jack Rounds *Jean-Claude Rudaz *Peter Ryan *Bob Said *Mike Salay *Stéphane Sarrazin *Albert Scherrer *Rudolf Schoeller *Adolfo Schwelm Cruz *Wayne Selser *Bud Sennet *Dorino Serafini *Rob Slotemaker *Vincenzo Sospiri *Joe Sostilio *Stephen South *Mike Sparken *Gig Stephens *Ian Stewart *Jimmy Stewart *Otis Stine *Kunimitsu Takahashi *Luigi Taramazzo *Dennis Taylor *Eric Thompson *Joel Thorne *Leslie Thorne *Bud Tingelstad *Desmond Titterington *Guy Tunmer *Richard Utley *Piero Valenzano *Charles van Acker *Dries van der Lof *Syd van der Vyver *Jean-Claude Vidilles *Mauritz von Strachwitz *Jo Vonlanthen *Heini Walter *Wayne Weiler *Peter Westbury *Ted Whiteaway *Graham Whitehead *Bill Whitehouse *Brian Whitehouse *Jonathan Williams *Desiré Wilson *Markus Winkelhock *Emilio Zapico *Michael Ammermüller *Jules Bianchi *Matteo Bobbi *Valtteri Bottas *Ryan Briscoe *Jan Charouz *Fairuz Fauzy *Neel Jani *Bas Leinders *Giorgio Mondini *Satoshi Motoyama *Chanoch Nissany *Alexandre Prémat *Luiz Razia *Enrico Toccacelo *Davide Valsecchi *Giedo van der Garde *Ernesto Viso *Robert Wickens *Björn Wirdheim Category:Projects